


Łowcy kłopotów

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski, Wolf hunters - James Oliver Curwood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canada, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Friendship, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mentors, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Rod to upierdliwa gaduła, Self-Reflection, Smuga ostatni raz komuś pomógł, będzie tutaj Wilmuga, gdzie jest Wabi?, i slashowym też, nie ucieka się na inny kontynent żeby przemyśleć sprawę. serio, podróż edukacyjna w wydaniu przygodowym, przynajmniej tak się odgraża, taka trochę odyseja, taki trochę grumpy Smuga, tworzymy fandomy książek niedocenianych, wolf hunters
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Czyli historia tego, dlaczego nie należy pomagać przygodnie poznanym dzieciakom na zimnym bezludziu, gdy człowiek szuka ucieczki od cywilizacji.Crossover "Tomka Wilmowskiego" i "Łowców wilków", gdzieś abstrakcyjnie w fabule, historyczność obu serii poszła się szlajać po lasach za jeleniami, a autorka bawi się przednio, odkrywając książki sprzed lat, którym należy stworzyć solidny fandom.Zainspirowane wspomnieniami z lektury książek Curwooda, wywołanymi komentarzami LadyLustful.
Relationships: Jan Smuga & Andrzej Wilmowski, Roderick "Rod" Drew & Wabigoon Newsom
Comments: 20
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



Czy ten pieprzony świat mógłby dać sobie na wstrzymanie? Serio no, to się już robiło irytujące. Nie dość było śnieżycy, nie dość wygłodniałej watahy wilków, która zbiegła się z zakątków pradawnej kniei pachnącej żywicą, no to jeszcze się musiał napatoczyć na jego drogę… człowiek.  
 _Dzieciak_ , mówiąc dobitniej.  
Smarkacz w skórzanej kurcie, z karabinem na ramieniu i w krzywo założonej czapie.  
No zlitujcie się niebiosa! Skoro już zasłużył na potępienie, to niechże go piorun walnie raz a porządnie i będą kwita.   
Ale nie, po co wszystko ludziom ułatwić.  
Oczywiście, że wataha musiała odszukać w ciemności zimnej nocy jeszcze jedną formę życia i ją uprzejmie zagnać na obozującego w błogosławionej ciszy Smugę. Jakżeby, cholera, inaczej.  
Dzieciak szczęśliwie dał się uratować bez większych fanaberii, nawet nie wydawał się spanikowany, choć chyba musiał być świadomy, że nieomal został czyjąś kolacją. Ha, może nie był. Tego wykluczyć też się nie dało.  
W każdym razie, ocalić się dał.  
Wilki nie były aż tak wygłodniałe, jak przypuszczał w pierwszej chwili. Blask ogniska i kilka celnych strzałów rozpędziły sforę i ciemne sylwetki zniknęły w lesie, odbiegając.  
Chłopak wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą na ten widok.  
Smuga ocenił wzrokiem nieproszonego gościa, tym razem znacznie uważniej. No dobra, nie taki do końca znów dzieciak, ale…  
Nie. Zdecydowanie pokręcił głową. Dzieciak i już.  
Z tak ufnie bezpośrednią radością zaczął dziękować za ocalenie, że z miejsca został wrzucony w widełki „ _zabłąkany dzieciak z życiowym pechem w doborze miejsca i czasu występowania_ ”.  
Wysłuchał entuzjastycznego referatu o watasze, pokiwał głową i rzucił najbardziej suchym i nieprzyjaznym tonem, na jaki tylko umiał się zdobyć:  
\- Zgubiłeś trakt. Na faktorię dotrzesz idąc wzdłuż lasu, stąd to będzie z dzień drogi.  
\- Nie zgubiłem się – zaprotestował nowy znajomy – Szukam kogoś.  
\- W takim razie dzień drogi stąd jest faktoria.  
\- Już tam byłem.  
Smuga wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę w milczeniu, nim wzruszył ramionami i uznawszy, że gra jest niewarta świeczki, a dalsza rozmowa zdzierania sobie gardła na mrozie, wrócił do ogniska.  
Dzieciak stropił się chyba, najpewniej oczekiwał pytań. Zwrócił wzrok na płomienie i skromny obóz nieznajomego.  
\- No siadaj – rzucił tamten, jakby poczuł na sobie spojrzenie.  
\- Mogę? – ucieszył się odruchowo chłopak.  
\- No jeśli pójdziesz teraz po nocy do faktorii, wilki dorwą cię za godzinę. Nie chce mi się biegać za tobą.   
\- Dziękuję!  
Musiał mieć za sobą kawał drogi, w blasku ognia Smuga dostrzegł wyraźnie jego zmęczenie i sfatygowane, zmrożone ubranie. W duchu sam sobie cisnął kamieniem za to, jak miękki stał się ostatnimi czasy.  
A potem dał dzieciakowi jeść, później nawet herbaty, a na koniec, z przytupem niszcząc sobie opinię gbura, dał mu nawet koc.  
Natręt przyjął to z gadatliwą radością, dziękując z pełnymi ustami, niemal rozlewając herbatę w żeliwnym kubku i kilkukrotnie poprawiając koc, nim przyjął on satysfakcjonującą formę peleryny.  
Smuga już niemal zaczął z utęsknieniem wyczekiwać świtu, gdy pójdą każdy w swoją stronę. Ale noc była jeszcze młoda, a nieproszony gość bardzo przejęty.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że kogoś tutaj spotkam! Spadł mi pan z nieba!  
\- Nie, przyjechałem zaprzęgiem – doprecyzował beznamiętnie Smuga, mając nadzieję, że choć ciut zniechęci go do gadania.  
Ale chłopak tylko roześmiał się cicho i pokiwał głową.  
\- Jedzie pan do faktorii?  
\- Nie.  
\- A gdzie?  
Smuga głową wskazał bezkresne lasy w przeciwnym kierunku.  
Dzieciak pokiwał głową.  
\- Jedzie pan sam?  
Powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.  
\- Nie sądziłem, by była to czyjaś sprawa. Czyjakolwiek. A już na pewno nie twoja, kimkolwiek jesteś.  
\- Przepraszam… - tym razem podziałało, ale raptem na minutę – Nie chciałem pana męczyć. Po prostu pomyślałem, że mógłbym pojechać z panem. Umiem wiele rzeczy, naprawdę!  
 _„Tak, umiesz naprawdę szybko spieprzać przed wilkami”_ – skomentował w myśli Smuga.  
\- Faktoria jest w drugą stronę.  
\- Mówiłem już panu, że nie tam się udaję.  
Smuga westchnął bezgłośnie.  
\- Najłatwiej znaleźć kogoś w faktorii.  
\- Nie. On jest w lesie.  
\- Jeśli szukasz guza, to sądzę, że przy odrobinie inicjatywy w faktorii też znajdzie się taka możliwość – kwaśno orzekł Smuga, patrząc na żar ogniska.  
\- Szukam przyjaciela!  
\- W lesie znajdziesz wilki i jelenie, ewentualnie odmrożenia. Wracaj do domu, chłopcze.  
\- Mój przyjaciel jest myśliwym i wyruszył już w las. Chcę go dogonić – wyjaśnił cierpliwie chłopak – Pomyślałem, że skoro pan jedzie w tę samą stronę, to…  
Smuga posłał mu mroczne, zniechęcające spojrzenie.  
\- Nie robię za przewodnika.  
Odwrócił wzrok, gdy cała postać dzieciaka zgarbiła się jakbym w wyrazie smutku kopniętego brutalnie szczeniaczka.  
Westchnął ciężko po raz kolejny już.  
\- Słuchaj, młody… nie mam pojęcia, co masz w głowie, skoro zapuszczasz się w te lasy sam, ale…  
\- Może to samo co pan! Pan też jest tutaj sam!  
\- Tak. Ale ja mam ognisko, zaprzęg, obóz i jedzenie. A ty masz przemoczoną kurtkę i nierówno pod sufitem. To nie wyprawa dla dziecka – odburknął natychmiast – Wracasz rano do faktorii, albo rób co chcesz. Co mi do tego. Jesteś dorosły – zawahał się na chwilę – Jesteś, tak?  
\- Tak! Wracam ze szkoły, miałem być dopiero wiosną i temu na mnie nie poczekali i…  
\- Pytałem tylko, czy jesteś dorosły.  
\- Jestem!  
\- No to podejdź do sprawy dorośle i wracaj do faktorii.  
\- A mój przyjaciel…? – niemal oburzył się chłopak.  
Smuga przez chwilę rozważał wygonienie go do lasu jak w słynnej baśni braci Grimm. Bardzo powoli wstrząsnął głową, opanowując wszelkie zjadliwe komentarze o tym, którą swą wypowiedzią lub miną okazał, że go to cokolwiek obchodzi.  
\- Młody – zaczął znużonym tonem – Ja wiem, że to pachnie ci przygodą, wielkie lasy, wolność i tak dalej… ale nie wiesz, w co się pakujesz, naprawdę i…  
\- Ja nie jestem żadnym mieszczuchem! – chłopak od razu zaoponował – Byłem już tutaj, polowaliśmy na wilki!  
\- Ale byłeś tutaj z kimś… tak?   
\- No tak.   
\- Teraz jesteś sam. Samemu się tutaj nie podróżuje.  
\- A pan?  
\- Nie rozmawiamy o mnie!  
\- No dobrze, już dobrze – chłopak uniósł dłoń, gdy ton niebezpiecznie się obniżył – Nieźle pan zdziczał na tym pustkowiu.  
Teraz to już naprawdę tylko ostatki przyzwoitości hamowały Smugę przed rzuceniem tego knypka na pożarcie watasze.  
\- Jeśli nie znasz lasów, nie leź tam sam, albo cię coś zeżre – warknął, nie udając nawet uprzejmość.  
\- Znam ten las! Wiem, gdzie udaje się Wabi!  
\- A Wabi to…?  
\- Mój przyjaciel.  
\- Mhm – całą swą osobą okazał konsekwentny brak zainteresowania. Ale to nie zniechęciło rozmówcy ani trochę.  
\- Udają się nad rzekę, zawsze tą samą drogą. Nie znam nazw, ale umiem tam dotrzeć po znakach!   
\- Mhm.  
\- Przekroczą rzekę i ruszą ku górom. Wrócą tutaj dopiero na wiosnę! Muszę ich dogonić do rzeki!  
\- Mhm.  
Zawahał się na chwilę, przekrzywił głowę.  
\- A pan się czasem nie kieruje do rzeki…?  
\- Nie.  
\- Szkoda.  
\- Taki los. Ale do rzeki daleko, naprawdę. Szczerze wątpię, czy dotrzesz tam samotnie. Najmądrzej byłoby poczekać do wiosny w faktorii. Albo siedzieć w mieście i w szkole tak długo, jak miałeś.   
Rozczarował go, to widział wyraźnie. I na to liczył, bo naprawdę z całym swym mało społecznym nastawieniem do świata, nie czerpałby satysfakcji z tego, że żyłby potem ze świadomością, jaki los spotkał upierdliwego dzieciaka samotnie w lesie.  
I to wcale nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, jak bardzo ten dzieciak przypominał mu kogoś równie ciekawego świata, pewnego swych decyzji i gotowego na szaleństwo dla bliskich mu osób.  
Smuga niemal gniewnie otrząsnął się z rozmyślań.  
\- A gdzie pan jedzie? – spytał nagle chłopak, niestrudzenie podejmując rozmowę na nowo.   
\- Przed siebie.  
\- Mhm. Czyli może jechać pan całkiem niedaleko rzeki – zauważył pozornie bez przejęcia.  
Smuga westchnął po raz niezliczony. Uznał, że powinien liczyć tego typu reakcje i pod koniec roku zrobić sobie tabelkę z personaliami osób, które zmusiły go do wyrażania znużenia światem, a zwycięzcy przyznać jakiś tytuł.  
Ta myśl nasunęła mu jeszcze jedną refleksję.  
\- Może – uznał chłodno – Ale to nie znaczy, że skieruję się tam w czasie, gdy dotrze do niej twój przyjaciel… Wa…  
\- Wabi – od razu dokończył za niego chłopak.  
\- To indiańskie imię – zauważył powoli Smuga, obserwując dzieciaka badawczo.  
\- Mhm. Jest półkrwi Indianinem.  
\- Mhm. A ty, czy…?  
\- Ja jestem biały.  
\- To widzę – Smuga doliczył mu kolejny punkt za westchnięcie – Imię jakie nosisz? Jeśli jakieś masz… a zgaduję, że masz…  
\- Rod – szybko przedstawił się chłopak.  
\- Mhm.   
\- Od Roderick.  
\- Wiem.  
\- A pan jak się nazywa?  
\- To nie jest istotna informacja,… Rod. Istotną informacją jest, czy naprawdę zamierzasz tak po prostu ruszyć w las tylko po to, żeby odszukać myśliwych, którzy wcale na ciebie nie czekają, bo się tutaj ciebie nie spodziewają?  
Rod zawahał się może na sekundę. Potem skinął głową.  
\- Tak.  
Cóż za irytujący dzieciak.  
\- I atak watahy wilków nie skłonił cię do nie wiem… może jakiejś refleksji nad swoim postanowieniem?  
\- Nie. Uratował mnie pan przecież. Dziękuję.   
\- Aha, czyli zacząłbyś się zastanawiać, gdybym tego nie zrobił i wilki zaczęłyby cię zjadać? – podróżnik uniósł brwi.  
Rod wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom parsknął lekkim śmiechem, zamiast się przerazić lub naburmuszyć.  
Irytujący dzieciak miał go za zabawnego. Jeszcze lepiej.  
Smuga spróbował po raz ostatni.  
\- Do rzeki są cztery dni drogi. Naprawdę chcesz ruszyć tam sam?  
\- Tak.  
\- I jak spędzisz noc? Zakładając, że nic nie zje cię za dnia…  
\- Na jakimś drzewie.  
\- Mhm. Którędy pójdziesz?  
\- Wzniesieniem do skał, a potem wzdłuż nich aż do rzeki. A pan? – dodał od razu bez żadnego zmieszania.  
\- A ja ani raz nie wspomniałem, że idę do jakiejkolwiek rzeki i…  
\- Tak, ale którędy pan jedzie? Ja bym mógł iść za panem, przetarłby pan ślady… i…  
\- Bierzesz mnie na litość?  
\- Nie. A co, lituje się pan?  
\- Nie – odparł groźnie Smuga, który właśnie zaczął odkrywać w sobie coraz większe pokłady irytacji.  
\- Mhm. Szkoda. A pan co tutaj robi?  
\- Hm?  
\- No chyba nie poluje pan. Co pan robi? Ja panu powiedziałem, po co tutaj jestem! – przypomniał od razu, gwoli sprawiedliwości.  
\- Tak, nawet kilka razy…  
\- Pan czego szuka…?  
\- Ciszy, spokoju i deficytu gadających bez przerwy istot dwunożnych.  
Rod zaśmiał się po raz kolejny, kiwając lekko głową.  
\- Czyli nie ma pan konkretnego celu podróży.   
\- Tego nie powiedziałem.  
\- Ale pomógł mi pan, choć jestem gadającą bez przerwy istotą dwunożną – wytknął mu z uśmiechem nowy znajomy.  
Smuga westchnął znów, zgromił go spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się. To była jednorazowa wpadka.  
\- Mhmmmm. I dał mi pan jeść. I koc. I mnie pan nie wygania.  
\- Twoje obserwacje wiodą ku jakiejś konkluzji, czy tak po prostu komentujesz świat przedstawiony?   
Rod nie wydawał się ani odrobinę zrażony. Pokiwał powoli głową i zawyrokował:  
\- Moja konkluzja jest taka, że miałem niebywałe szczęście, że pana spotkałem! Dziękuję, że przybył się pan włóczyć po Kanadzie akurat tutaj i akurat teraz!  
Tym razem Smuga nie syknął już na niego.  
Osobiście wolałby do owej Kanady nie dotrzeć wcale. Odpędził jednak od siebie wszelkie ponure rozważania, czemu u diabła polazł sobie na taki wygwizdów i pałęta się po kniejach.   
Zerknął na Roda raz jeszcze. A potem westchnął finalnie, z ciężkim znużeniem na samą myśl o swej decyzji.  
\- Trzy dni – orzekł sucho – Ale jeśli będziesz mnie spowalniał, zostawię cię w lesie i nawet posypię solą, jakby cię miałby wilki zjeść.  
Rod uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby obiecano mu coś zgoła odmiennego. Zatarł zziębnięte dłonie i zapewnił:  
\- Nie będę! Bardzo panu dziękuję, wiedziałem, że się pan…  
\- W każdej chwili mogę zmienić zdanie – uświadomił go sucho Smuga, unosząc brwi.  
Rod umilkł, pokiwał szybko głową.  
\- Rozumiem. Gęba na kłódkę.  
\- Lepiej bym tego nie ujął – zakończył rozmowę, wracając spojrzeniem na ogień.

Los przysiadł obok niego na saniach i chichocząc złośliwie wpatrywał się w kogoś, kogo powinno się podawać jako przykład obok definicji pojęcia „hipokryta”.  
Smuga z irytacją zerknął na śmiejący się z niego w najlepsze Los. I cholernie dobrze wiedział, że sam się znów w coś wpakował. Cholerny świat. 


	2. Chapter 2

\- No i wie pan, Mukkoki wtedy nam wyjaśnił, że…  
\- Jestem prawie na pewno pewien, że miałeś siedzieć cicho. Taka była umowa, o ile nie dopada mnie…  
\- Zanik pamięci na starość?  
Odwrócił na niego wzrok gwałtownie, marszcząc groźnie brwi.  
\- Ty myślisz, że ile ja mam lat?   
Rod się zawahał, zafrasował, wysilił szare komórki tak bardzo, że Smuga wręcz słyszał szczęk pracujących zębatek pod jego czaszką.  
\- Z pół wieku? – wypalił wreszcie.  
\- Dlaczego ja nie dałem im cię zeżreć…? – spytał sam siebie po polsku podróżnik i skupił się na przechodzeniu przez śniegi.  
Zaprzęg niewiele dawał w tak ciasnej, lesistej okolicy. No i nie mógł pognać przed siebie z ciężarem w postaci gadającego niestrudzenie od świtu – czyli przeszło pięć godzin już – Roda, który rakiety śnieżne co prawda miał, ale zaprzęgu już nie zabrał ze sobą.  
Przez chwilę Smuga chciał wrócić na faktorię i zostawić psy, by nie kusić losu w postaci wygłodniałych wilków ale wizja utraty kolejnych dwóch dni i dotarcia nad rzekę może jakoś za tydzień była dla Roda bardzo niekorzystna, więc po prawdzie nie pasowała im obu. Jeszcze tego by mu było trzeba, żeby się nad tą nieszczęsną rzeką minęli z myśliwymi i musiał drugi tydzień eskortować smarkacza do faktorii. Chyba by osiwiał.  
\- Ale no przecież muszę czasem gadać! – Rod powrócił do twardej obrony swych racji, gdy tylko towarzysz przestał mruczeć pod nosem dziwnie szeleszczące słowa, które niepokojąco kojarzyły się z klątwami.  
\- Mhm. Czasem.  
\- No czasem ale bardzo czasem. Pan zawsze tak nic nie mówi?  
\- O, wręcz przeciwnie, aktualnie jestem wybitnie gadatliwy, wiesz?  
\- Tak myślałem, że pan nigdy nic nie mówi.  
\- No to po co pytasz?  
\- Bo pan coś powiedział, jak pan mi odpowiedział.   
Odwrócił na Roda groźny wzrok i z irytacją wyłapał u niego rozbawienie całą rozmową.  
\- Jesteś bezczelny jak na kogoś, kto nie ma własnego żarcia – zauważył sucho Smuga.  
\- Aha, no tak, bo pan nadal udaje gbura, no dobrze.   
Agh. Przysiągł sobie w duchu, że przy pierwszej okazji podrzuci tego dzieciaka byle jakim myśliwym, wszystko jedno, czy będzie to ten cały Wabi, czy traperzy z faktorii, czy cholerni poszukiwacze złota. Wszystko mu jedno, byle tylko go zabrali.   
Rod obserwował uważnie jak twarz podróżnika zastygła w kamiennym wyrazie bycia wnerwionym na cały świat. Nie przejął się tym jednak jakoś szczególnie.  
W jego opinii ktoś, kto najpierw ocalił go przed wilkami, a potem dopiero zaczął na niego utyskiwać, miał po prostu problem z wyrażaniem siebie inaczej niż warcząc na cały świat. I Rodowi to nie przeszkadzało. Wziął poprawkę na to, że połowa mruczanych do niego słów nie jest na serio i ani myślał sobie odpuszczać.  
\- Pan myśli, że ich dogonimy?  
\- Myślę, że nie wiem i że to zależy.  
\- Mhm. A jakbyśmy ich nie spotkali?  
\- Dlaczego ja cię nie odesłałem na saniach do faktorii, przywiązując po prostu? – zastanowił się po raz kolejny Smuga znów w ojczystym języku.  
\- Czy pan wywołuje demona jakiegoś?  
\- Zero szacunku…  
\- …do starszych? – dokończył usłużnie Rod.  
\- Słuchaj no, dzieciaku….  
\- Przepraszam! Żartowałem no! Ale pan jest dziki, serio – nachmurzył się lekko Rod – Długo pan tak sam po lesie się włóczy?  
\- Nie wiem skąd wysnułeś wniosek, że to choć w mikroskopijnym stopniu jest twoja sprawa.  
\- A, czyli długo.  
Jeśli nie znajdą żadnych myśliwych, sam zapoluje na coś, albo na kogoś… już nawet miał cholera kandydata.  
Rod zerknął na niego, jakby się upewniał, że nie dostanie zaraz w łeb płozami sanek. Ale pogodny jak noc listopadowa podróżnik po prostu szedł przed siebie, sondując las przeszywająco zimnym spojrzeniem.  
\- A ile ma pan lat?  
\- A czemu pytasz?  
\- No bo nic o panu nie wiem… to nie w porządku, ja panu opowiedziałem już sporo o sobie.  
\- Nie słuchałem cię zbytnio, nie łam się.  
\- Nie wiem, jak ma pan na imię, kim pan jest, po co pan tu jest i… a właśnie, to jak ja mam właściwie do pana mówić?  
\- Nie mów do mnie wcale.  
Rod przewrócił oczami wymownie.  
\- Zawsze pan miał tak powalający poziom zaangażowania się w relacje z ludźmi? – prychnął cicho.  
Smuga nagle przystanął, spojrzał na niego z jakimś zimnym gniewem, który jednak ustąpił miejsca rezygnacji.  
Uczynił ruch, jakby chciał zacząć mówić coś dość ważnego, by się czymś nareszcie przejąć. Ale potem jego spojrzenie znów stało się odległe i zimne. Ruszył dalej i nic nie powiedział.   
Rod speszył się chyba po raz pierwszy.  
Niezręcznie mruknął:  
\- Bez urazy, nie mówię na serio.  
\- Nic już nie mów – warknął na niego jego przewodnik mimo woli i tym razem wyjątkowo doczekał się posłuszeństwa.  
Na dziesięć minut.  
Potem Rod podjął temat polowań na wilki, opowiadając dalej towarzyszowi, co ich spotkało na ostatniej wyprawie.  
Tym razem jednak odniósł wrażenie, że był całkiem uważnie słuchany. Z jakiegoś powodu Smuga przestał go ignorować i nawet uniósł brwi kilka razy, słuchając opowieści.  
A potem, cud nad cudami, odezwał się zamyślonym tonem:  
\- Długo ty znasz tego Wabiego?  
\- Kilka lat. Poznaliśmy się w szkole.  
\- Mhm.  
Rod z ciekawością zerknął na pozornie obojętną minę. Czekał na resztę pytań, bo raczej sam fakt, jak długo zna swojego przyjaciela byłby mało istotny, gdyby przewodnik nie miał jakichś konkretnych przemyśleń o czymś, do czego ta wiedza była mu potrzebna.  
Zgodnie z tymi domysłami, Smuga nie porzucił kwestii.  
\- Skąd myśl, że będzie chciał twojego udziału w polowaniu? – spytał po długiej chwili ciszy wypełnionej tylko szuraniem na śniegu.   
Rod zdziwił się tym pytaniem, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zerknął na niego znów, wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No a czemu miałby nie chcieć?   
\- Nie jesteś myśliwym – w miarę dyplomatycznie zauważył Smuga, obrzucając go oceniającym spojrzeniem.  
\- Uczę się – zaprotestował od razu Rod.  
\- No ale daliby sobie radę bez ciebie. Skąd myśl, że więcej z ciebie pożytku na polowaniu niż zawady?  
\- Już razem polowaliśmy – przypomniał mu Rod cierpliwie – A po za tym, choćbym miał tylko siedzieć na saniach, wsuwać suchary i kawę, to Wabi i tak cieszyłby się, że pojechałem z nimi!   
Pewność w jego głosie musiała dać Smudze do myślenia, bo znów zamilkł na długą chwilę. Ale nie po to, by zbyć gadatliwego towarzysza, o nie, Rod był święcie przekonany, że zaraz wrócą do tematu i szczerze powiedziawszy, bardzo go to cieszyło.  
\- Nie miałeś pewności, czy spotkasz Wabiego w faktorii – zauważył wreszcie powoli przewodnik.  
\- Nie liczyłem na to nawet za bardzo – zgodził się od razu Rod – Oczekiwaliby mnie dopiero na wiosnę, jestem dużo wcześniej.  
\- Mhm. Czemu?  
\- Hm… ja… cóż, można powiedzieć, że coś zrozumiałem i dokończyłem pewne sprawy – Rod nie wygłosił na ten temat poematu dygresyjnego, co samo za siebie mówiło jasno, że akurat ta kwestia jest zbyt delikatna na rozmowę w jego stylu.  
Smuga lekko skinął głową.  
\- I uznałeś, że powłóczysz się po śniegach za przyjacielem…  
\- Wolę marznąć w lasach z Wabim i jeleniami, niż samemu imprezować w mieście! – odparł spokojnie Rod.  
\- Mhm. A jeśli…  
\- Tak?  
\- Jeśli go nie spotkasz nad rzeką, jeśli się jednak spóźnimy… wrócisz do faktorii i poczekasz do wiosny, czy…  
\- Pójdę za nimi.  
\- Sam?  
\- No… sam, jeśli pan pójdzie gdzie indziej, to tak, sam – Rod z niezrozumieniem uniósł brwi – A co miałbym robić?  
\- Logiczniej byłoby wrócić do domu – podsunął bez emocji Smuga.  
\- Nie wrócę do domu, nie po to tutaj przyjechałem.  
\- Mhm. Nie uważasz, że to dość… no nie wiem… mało rozważne, tak spontanicznie wyruszać samemu w lasy?  
Rod westchnął lekko, pokręcił głową.  
\- Nigdy pan nie zrobił czegoś pod wpływem danej chwili?  
\- Może kiedyś. I nie skończyło się to dobrze. Temu pytam.  
\- No to właśnie ta decyzja nie była dziełem chwili. Prawie pół roku rozmyślałem nad tym, co zrobię… miałem kilka pomysłów, musiałem sobie wiele spraw ułożyć w głowie… no i finalnie, oto jestem.  
Smuga zerknął na niego krzywo.  
\- Czyli niewiele dobrego przyszło z tego półrocznego myślenia – zawyrokował z niezmąconym spokojem.  
Z twarzy Roda zniknął beztroski uśmiech. Uniósł brwi.  
\- Co pan ma na myśli?  
Smuga wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Twój przyjaciel nie wie, że tutaj jesteś. Nie poczeka na ciebie. A ty zamierzasz go gonić po lasach. Sam jeden. Średnio to mądre, pomysł sam w sobie szczerze mówiąc dość słaby. Trzeba było poczekać do wiosny…  
\- Czekałem na to kilka lat. Wystarczy mi – odparł z nagłym chłodem w głosie Rod – Ja wiem, że pan mnie ma za tępego dzieciaka szukającego przygód, pana sprawa. Ale nie zna pan całej sytuacji, więc pan nie rozumie.  
\- Znam sporo, bo mówisz tylko o tym od wczoraj.  
\- A pan od wczoraj robi wszystko, byle mnie nie słuchać. I chciał mnie pan złożyć w ofierze jakimś demonom.  
Dopiero po chwili namysłu, Smuga zrozumiał, że chodziło mu zapewne o mruczane pod nosem czarnoksięskie formuły. Parsknął lekko i rzucił Rodowi z lekka rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- Ty mi nie podsuwaj pomysłów lepiej. Jeszcze całe dwie i pół doby.  
Rod uśmiechnął się lekko, wracając do swojego irytująco swobodnego jestestwa.   
\- Myślę, że dogonimy Wabiego nad rzeką – uznał radośnie.  
\- Możliwe.  
\- A jeśli nie, to pójdę za nimi ku kanionom. Tam się zatrzymają na pewno. Dwa dni drogi i ich spotkam.  
\- A jeśli nie?  
\- To pójdę dalej.  
\- Jak bardzo…?  
\- Aż ich spotkam – bez zmieszania odparł Rod.  
\- Hm – mruknął tylko przewodnik w pierwszej chwili, nim spytał – A jeśli pójdą aż nad Zatokę Hudsona?  
Rod wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No to, jak już panu mówiłem, pójdę za nimi.  
\- A jeśli…  
\- Nawet na Grenlandię, na Alaskę, nieważne, gdzie pan powie, pójdę za nimi, aż ich dogonię, poważnie.   
\- Czemu? – spytał wreszcie wprost Smuga – Pakujesz się w dzicz bez celu. Ja rozumiem, jakbyście uzgodnili miejsce spotkania, ale tak to… to jest… - urwał, bo miał na samym końcu języka słowo „szaleństwo”, którego na ogół nie zwykł używać w odniesieniu do czyichkolwiek planów. To świat używał go przeciwko jego planom zazwyczaj.  
_„Proponujesz szaleństwo, Janie.”_  
Tak. To było _jego_ słowo…  
Rod musiał się domyślić co nieco z tego wewnętrznego monologu towarzysza, bo zawyrokował spokojnie:  
\- To może być szalone dla niektórych i całkiem zrozumiałe dla innych. Całe życie takie jest.  
\- Hm – otrzymał jakże wyczerpującą odpowiedź.  
A potem Smuga umilkł ponownie, zatopiony w jakichś myślach.   
Odezwał się ponownie dopiero dwie godziny później, podczas chwilowego odpoczynku. Nie oderwał wzroku od linii zalesionego horyzontu, ani z jego miny, ani tonu głosu nie szło też wyczytać intencji, gdy zapytał:  
\- A na inny kontynent… czy poszedłbyś za Wabim na inny kontynent?  
\- Z pójściem mogłoby być ciężko, ale popłynąłbym, tak, oczywiście. Gdyby Wabiemu coś groziło, popłynąłbym i na koniec świata – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.   
\- A gdybyś nie wiedział, czy mu grozi…?  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Gdyby nie wyjaśnił, o co chodzi. Po prostu napisał do ciebie, żebyś rzucił wszystko i przybył na inny kontynent… zrobiłbyś to?  
\- Oczywiście. Skoro musiałby mnie…  
\- Nie. Gdybyś nie miał pojęcia, po co cię potrzebuje. Po prostu napisał, że chce, byś przybył – przerwał mu Smuga, wreszcie z emocjami, z jakimś nawet zirytowaniem w głosie – I nic nie wyjaśnił, napisał cholerne dwa zdania, że chce twojej pomocy za oceanem, czy wtedy byś…  
\- Tak – odparł spokojnie Rod – Skoro napisał, że chce mojej pomocy, to coś mu grozi. Tak, popłynąłbym.  
\- Bez żadnych wyjaśnień, rzuciłbyś wszystko i przepłynął ocean z powodu dwóch zdań?  
\- Tak – Roda chyba dziwiło jego niedowierzanie.  
\- I nie wiem, nie byłbyś wściekły, że ci nie wyjaśnił od razu, po co w ogóle chce twojego przybycia?  
\- Może nie mógł? – Rod wzruszył ramionami – Gdyby mógł, to by napisał. Skoro nie napisał, tym bardziej muszę mu pomóc, bo coś mu pewnie grozi. Mógłbym przecież poczekać na wyjaśnienia. Najważniejsze, bym do niego dotarł i mógł mu pomóc.  
Smuga sposępniał, pokręcił głową i mruknął z jakimś tajonym gniewem:  
\- To bez sensu.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Dlaczego miałbyś to robić…? Masz swoje życie i…  
\- Skoro Wabi ma kłopoty, moje życie też ma kłopoty – odparł spokojnie Rod, bez zbędnego komplikowania przekazu – On zrobiłby dla mnie to samo – dodał z ufną pewnością – Tak się po prostu robi, gdy ktoś nam bliski prosi o pomoc.   
\- Nawet jeśli nie wie się po co…  
\- Nawet wtedy – zgodził się z ponuro rzuconą w przestrzeń uwagą.  
\- To dziwne – westchnął ciężko, uznając chyba temat za zakończony.  
Ale Rod uważał wręcz przeciwnie, a dziwaczne pytania przewodnika tylko bardziej go zaciekawiły.  
\- Pan by tak nie zrobił? – spytał spokojnie.  
\- Hm? – zamyślone spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.  
\- Pan nie rzuciłby wszystkiego, gdyby ktoś ważny dla pana poprosił pana o pomoc? – Rod nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, więc dodał jeszcze jedno pytanie – Nie przepłynąłby pan choćby stu oceanów dla tego kogoś?  
\- Oceany są trzy według materiału ze szkół podstawowych, cztery według niektórych i według jeszcze innych badaczy jest ich pięć, lub krócej mówiąc, jest jeden wszechocean. Jakbyś nie dzielił ich na mapie, stu ich nie uzbierasz, przykro mi. Nie wiem, do jakiej szkoły chodziłeś, ale z geografią u ciebie cienko – odparł sucho Smuga.  
\- A pan ucieka od odpowiedzi, udając, że nie zna pan zjawiska zwanego „hiperbolą” – Rod uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Smuga posłał mu cierpkie, gorzko zmęczone jego osobą spojrzenie. Wzruszył ramionami i to była jego odpowiedź.  
Ale Rod uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i zadowolonym, pewnym swej racji głosem zawyrokował:  
\- Myślę, że by pan przepłynął.   
\- Hm.  
\- Tak, myślę, że pan mimo wszystko jest takim samym typem człowieka, co ja, w tej kwestii.  
Smuga spojrzał na niego powoli, a jeszcze wolniej pokręcił głową.  
\- Szczerze wątpię.  
\- Nie popłynąłby pan…? Dla kogoś bardzo dla pana ważnego? – Rod sceptycznie uniósł brwi.  
\- Miałem na myśli, że nie jestem takim samym typem człowieka, co ty – wyjaśnił chłodno Smuga, jednocześnie przyznając poniekąd racje rozmówcy, co ten skwitował szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Mhm. To jakim jest pan typem?  
\- Takim, który nie lubi pytań.  
\- A… dobra.  
\- Ta, wspaniale – mruknął znów po polsku.  
\- Wie pan, że to średnio kulturalne, mówić do kogoś tak, żeby nie rozumiał? – zainteresował się Rod niewinnie, gdy ruszyli w dalszą drogę.   
Smuga spiorunował go spojrzeniem.  
\- Wiesz, że mnie wkurzasz? – upewnił się cicho.  
\- To czemu mi pan pomaga?  
\- Hm?  
\- No wnerwiam pana od wczoraj bezustannie. Mimo to pan idzie ze mną, dał mi pan jeść, już trzeci raz, zrobił pan nadprogramowy postój specjalnie dla mnie, zmienia się pan ze mną przy saniach i…  
\- Zaraz mogę cię zostawić tutaj.  
\- Dlaczego mi pan pomaga? – nie chciał odpuścić Rod.  
Smuga zawarł mocno szczęki i nic nie odpowiedział. Jednak irytująco wyczekujące spojrzenie wciąż wypalało mu dziurę w potylicy. Syknął z gniewem i odparł po polsku:  
\- Bo mi przypominasz kogoś, kogo zostawiłem za oceanem i o kim staram się nie myśleć, ale nie wybaczyłbym sobie, jakbym pozwolił ci umrzeć w tym lesie, bo mi się z nim kojarzysz! Skończ pitolić, albo naprawdę nici z umowy i zostawię cię tutaj, mam to gdzieś, nie jestem wolontariatem czy cholernym Aniołem Stróżem zakochanych nastolatków!  
Rod wysłuchał tyrady z pełnym zrozumienia spojrzeniem. Cierpliwie pokiwał głową.  
\- A teraz po angielsku, gdyby pan był tak dobry…  
\- Bo tak – syknął Smuga, patrząc na las przed nimi – Bo nie mam co robić, bo nie wiem… nie byłem dawno nad tą całą rzeką, bo mam po drodze… bo tak, po prostu bo tak. Więc to się szybko może zmienić, jeśli nie przestaniesz mnie wkurzać.  
Rod uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Dziękuję – orzekł swobodnie – Jest pan bez wątpienia najciekawszym towarzyszem podróży, jakiego miałem.  
\- Ciekawszym od Wabiego?  
\- Wabi nie jest moim towarzyszem podróży – sprecyzował spokojnie Rod, może lekko się mieszając przy tym.  
Smuga zerknął na niego, z namysłem skinął głową.  
\- Tak sądzę. W końcu nie rzuca się szkoły dla jakiegoś tam towarzysza podróży, prawda?  
Rod pobladł, spojrzał na niego szybko.  
\- Skąd pan… - wydusił cicho.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Umiem patrzyć. Umiem słuchać. Umiem myśleć – odparł z nutą tryumfu w głosie – A ty umiesz gadać o wszystkim. Jakby ci płacili za każde słowo, mógłbyś sobie kupić całą Kanadę.   
Rod mimo wszystko wydawał się zmieszany, gdy spytał po długiej chwili marszu w milczeniu:  
\- Kiedy powiedziałem panu cokolwiek o rzucaniu szkoły?  
\- Nie powiedziałeś – Smuga wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Więc…  
\- Zgadłem. Po prostu – machnął ręką i uznał – A teraz błagam, przez pół godziny nic do mnie nie mów. Musimy zdobyć obiad i potem znaleźć miejsce na nocleg. Ruszamy przed świtem, jeśli mamy dopaść nad rzeką tego twojego Wabiego.  
I oto Rod się tak po prostu wziął i zamknął.   
Nie odzywał się kolejną godzinę, ku zdumieniu Smugi, który nawet zerkał na niego czasem, by upewnić się, że dzieciak mu nie zniknął, albo nie zasłabł.   
Ale nie, szedł szybko obok niego, potem pomógł w rozkładaniu obozu, nakarmił psy i zabezpieczył sanie przed śniegiem w nocy.  
Nic nie mówił… zupełnie jakby przewodnik jakimiś słowami wytrącił go z równowagi na tyle, by nie umiał już beztrosko nawijać o niczym. Wyraźnie popadł w zadumę.   
Smudze było to bardziej niż na rękę. Sam miał dość swoich spraw do przemyślenia. 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Mogę mieć pytanie do pana?  
Nocna cisza to coś bez wątpienia unikalnego i wpisanego na księgę zjawisk zagrożonych wyginięciem, gdy się obozuje z dzieciakiem.   
Smuga westchnął ciężko i zerknął na schowanego w śpiworze i futrze Roda.   
\- Możesz iść spać – odparł zmęczonym tonem.  
Rod posmutniał, zakopał się bardziej w posłaniu i umilkł posłusznie. Smuga westchnął ponownie, bezgłośnie.   
Tak, stanowczo robił się za miękki.  
\- No dobra, jedno pytanie.  
Rod przekręcił się od razu twarzą do niego. Ale nie był przejęty, bardziej zmartwiony, gdy spytał cicho:  
\- Myśli pan, że zrobiłem źle?  
Smuga ocenił jego minę, zamyślił się na chwilę, a potem upewnił się zupełnie innym, łagodnym wręcz tonem:  
\- Rzucając szkołę dla Wabiego?  
\- Dlaczego mówi pan, że zrobiłem to dla niego konkretnie?   
\- A nie zrobiłeś? – Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo, odwrócił wzrok na ognisko – Młody… sam mówiłeś, że pół roku się nad tym zastanawiałeś. Podjąłeś decyzję, którą coś wywołało. Coś tobą kierowało, gdy dokonałeś wyboru, co liczy się dla ciebie bardziej. Czy teraz już nie jesteś tego pewien?  
\- Jestem – odparł cicho Rod.  
\- No to nad czym się w ogóle zastanawiasz?  
\- Zdaniem części ludzi mogłem zrobić źle…  
Smuga wzruszył ramionami.  
\- A czyje to życie? Twoje czy „części ludzi”? Jak twoje, to niech się odpieprzą. Twój wybór. Twój zamek, twoje zasady. Twój cyrk, twoje małpy. Wszystko jedno jak to powiesz… wniosek jeden i ten sam… Żyjesz dla siebie. Ty wybierasz. Nikomu nic do tego.  
Rod zamyślił się na chwilę nad jego słowami, nim mruknął:  
\- To wydaje się być proste, a wcale nie jest.  
\- Młody, życie nie jest proste – westchnął Smuga z rezygnacją – Ale ja nie jestem dobrą osobą do udzielania rad komukolwiek. Jak cię to pasjonuje, to w Austrii jest typ, który chce zrobić naukę z mówienia ludziom, co im szwankuje pod czaszką…  
\- Ja wiem, ale co pan myśli… czy zrobiłem dobrze? – przerwał mu Rod, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Nie wiem, co ma do tego moje zdanie.  
\- Chciałbym usłyszeć czyjekolwiek – mruknął Rod.  
Smuga zerknął na niego wreszcie, odrywając wzrok od ognia.  
\- Nie nauczyli cię dokonywać trudnych wyborów, co?  
\- Nie było w moim życiu wielu ludzi, którzy umieliby uczyć…  
\- Rozumiem – odparł cicho podróżnik. Nie wydawał się już zirytowany młodszym towarzyszem. Zamyślił się na chwilę, nim wstrząsnął głową i uznał – Podjąłeś decyzję, dzieciaku. Sam mówiłeś, że wolisz marznąć na zadupiach z Wabim, niż siedzieć w mieście sam.  
\- Nie było mowy o żadnym zadupiu – zaśmiał się cicho Rod.  
\- To było w domyśle.  
\- No tak…  
\- No właśnie – Smuga wzruszył ramionami – Więc czemu miałbym to oceniać? – zawiesił głos na chwilę, ale potem chyba coś go utwierdziło w myśli, że Rod po prostu potrzebuje usłyszeć to od kogoś głośno i wyraźnie, więc dokończył – Dobrze zrobiłeś, Rod. To była dobra decyzja, jeśli jest ci z nią dobrze. Jasne?  
\- Dziękuję…  
Uśmiechnął się blado, kiwnął głową.  
\- A teraz już pójdziesz spać?  
Rod pokiwał głową i schował się z powrotem pod koc. Na chwilę zapadła spokojna, mroźna cisza. Ale Smuga nadziei sobie zbytnio nie robił. Czekał, aż znów zabrzmi cichy, niezbyt pewny głos…  
\- Wie pan co…?  
Z jakiegoś powodu nie syknął na niego, zwrócił wzrok na dzieciaka i uniósł brwi.  
\- Co?  
\- Gdy pan powiedział dzisiaj… gdy pan użył słowa… gdy powiedział pan o Wabim…, że jest… „mój”…  
\- Mhm?  
\- Co miał pan na myśli…?  
Smuga zawahał się tylko na chwilę.  
\- No skoro przebyłbyś dla niego sto oceanów, których nie ma na świecie, skoro jesteś tutaj dla niego… i go gonisz… no myślę, że jak najbardziej można go uznać za „twojego”.  
\- Tak pan myśli?  
\- Mhm.   
Rod uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Ucieszyłem się, gdy pan tak powiedział…   
\- Wiem.  
\- Skąd?  
\- Przestałeś przez chwilę gadać, więc albo cię podmienili, albo coś cię bardzo ruszyło – Smuga uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.  
Ale szybko spoważniał, gdy Rod odezwał się jeszcze ciszej, zupełnie nieradosnym, tak bardzo niepodobnym do swojego głosem:  
\- Czy to coś złego?  
\- Hm? – zwrócił na niego wyczekujący wzrok.  
\- Czy to… to, że Wabi jest mój i… i to, że rzuciłem szkołę, wyjechałem z miasta i teraz chcę za nim iść nawet na koniec świata… czy to coś złego?  
Smuga westchnął ciężko. W sumie to smutnym było, że z braku jakichkolwiek dobrych, odpowiedzialnych dorosłych osób, ten dzieciak widział w nim kompetentnego sędziego swych odczuć.  
Spojrzał na niego powoli.  
\- Zabijać jest źle. Krzywdzić bezrozumnie jest źle. Cieszyć się z cudzego bólu, niszczyć kogoś dla samego aktu zniszczenia… to jest źle. A jechać za kimś przez las…? No nie wiem, co w tym niby mogłoby być złego?  
\- Pan wie.  
\- Hm.  
\- Pan rozumie…  
Skinął powoli głową. Rozumiał. Niestety rozumiał.   
I cholera, chciałby móc kiedyś być na miejscu Roda i zapytać kogoś dorosłego, kogoś mądrego, kogoś dobrego… czy naprawdę takiego po prostu ma pecha, że urodził się zepsuty, jest zły, wszystkie jego myśli mogą łatwo stać złymi i samym swym istnieniem zasłużył na potępienie.  
Dlatego nie zbył tego pytania. Bo on Roda rozumiał.  
\- Zło jest wtedy, gdy robisz komuś krzywdę – wyjaśnił cicho, patrząc na trzaskające przed nim płomienie – Po prostu. Każde zło. Gdy konsekwencją twoich czynów jest czyjaś krzywda, robisz coś źle. Tak?  
\- Tak…  
\- A czy komuś dzieje się jakaś krzywda z racji tego, że podjąłeś taką a nie inną decyzję, z kim i gdzie chcesz żyć?  
Rod milczał długą chwilę, nim słabo pokręcił głową.  
\- Powiedz to – nie patrząc na niego, Smuga powtórzył łagodnie – Powiedz to na głos.  
\- Nie dzieje się. Nikogo nie krzywdzę w ten sposób.  
\- No właśnie. Więc to nie jest zło.  
\- Tak… - głos Roda zabrzmiał już pewniej.  
\- I cokolwiek by ludzie nie mówili, miej to gdzieś. Nikomu nie robisz krzywdy. Nie ma w tobie nic złego, nic popsutego, czy obrzydliwego. Ludziom nic do tego. Nikomu nic do tego – umilkł powoli, zawieszając głos, jakby sam zamyślił się nad swoimi słowami.  
Rod obserwował go w ciszy chwilę, nim odważył się spytać jeszcze:  
\- A Bóg?  
\- Hm?  
\- Co Bóg na to…?  
Smuga gorzko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jeśli to prawda i jest gdzieś dobry, mądry Stwórca, który jeszcze nie ma nas dosyć… to patrząc na to, co wyrabia się na świecie, co się już na nim stało, a co dopiero stać się może… to wiesz, Rod, myślę, że ma milion ważniejszych spraw na głowie, niż przejmowanie się tym, kto jest czyj.   
Na twarz Roda powoli wrócił uśmiech, już nie tak zbolały i nieśmiały. Jego oczy zabłysły, skinął powoli głową.  
Nareszcie ujrzał też, że jego przewodnik umie się uśmiechać. Smuga także kiwnął mu głową, a potem mruknął:  
\- Ale teraz naprawdę idźże już spać…  
Tym razem już nic nie zakłóciło obozowej ciszy aż do rana.   
Podróżnik zerkał jeszcze kilkukrotnie na śpiącego dzieciaka, choć nie zamierzał obudzić na zmianę warty. Musiał pomyśleć…  
Siedział w głębokiej zadumie przy ogniu, niemal nie ruszając się przez ten czas, dopóki nie zbliżyła się godzina świtu.  
Musiał wyjaśnić sobie wiele spraw.   
Rankiem Rod nie nagabywał go o nic, widział wyraźnie, że przewodnik nadal nie dokończył nocnych rozmyślań.  
Widocznie miał sobie wiele do wytłumaczenia…

I Rod go rozumiał, więc następny dzień przeszli niemal cały w ciszy.   
Niemal, bo koło wieczora Rod nie wytrzymał.  
\- Kogo pan szuka tutaj?  
Smuga drgnął, wyrwany z głębokiej zadumy.  
\- Szukam? – nie zrozumiał wyraźnie.  
\- No nie przyjechał pan tutaj łazić po śniegu, co?  
\- Hm.  
Rod parsknął lekko, nie kryjąc rozbawienia.  
Wzrok zwrócił się na niego w niezrozumieniu.  
\- Co cię bawi?  
\- Pan. Zawsze jak pan nie wie, co powiedzieć mówi pan „hm”, albo „mhm”, jakby pan myślał, że to się liczy jako wypowiedź. Muszę pana rozczarować, nie liczy się.   
Otrzymał grobowe spojrzenie.  
\- Wolałem, jak byłeś cicho – uświadomił go straszliwym głosem człowiek, który z braku zajęć robił za przewodnika, ale się do tego nie przyznawał.   
Rod pokręcił głową.  
\- Wcale nie. Gdyby panu naprawdę przeszkadzało moje gadanie dałby pan to do zrozumienia. Pana bawi dogadywanie mi. Nie ma pan może dzieci? – zainteresował się nagle.  
\- Nie – w tym jednym słowie Smuga zawarł dość wrogiego syku, że starczyłoby na niezły ochrzan dla kilkunastu osób.  
Rod zmarszczył brwi, ale nie drążył kwestii, tym razem nieco mniej pewien, czy aby nie spotka go tragiczny koniec, gdy raz jeden przesadzi z wkurzaniem przewodnika.  
\- No dobrze… nieważne. Ale czegoś pan tutaj szuka.  
\- Tak, mówiłem już. Świętego spokoju.   
\- Tak… - Rod pokiwał głową z namysłem – Szuka pan spokoju, ucieka pan od wszystkich i wszystkiego… a jednak… oto jesteśmy.  
Znów spoczął na nim ciężki, groźny wzrok. Ale Rod jakoś się nie przejął, wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
\- Pan się nie wysila, mnie się pan straszny wcale nie wydaje.   
\- Szkoda – westchnął grobowo podróżnik.  
Rod roześmiał się cicho.  
\- A tak szczerze… udało się panu kiedykolwiek kogoś nabrać na ten groźny wyraz twarzy „wyżrę ci twoją duszę i złożę w ofierze duchom lasu”? – spytał, nadając swojemu tonowi niską, gardłową barwę.  
Smuga westchnął ciężko.  
\- Istniała kiedyś cnota szacunku dla osób starszych wiekiem i doświadczeniem. Jaka szkoda, że te czasy przeminęły bezpowrotnie.  
\- Taki z pana konserwatysta, jak ze mnie marynarz! – parsknął Rod, ani odrobinę nie zrażony takim gadaniem.  
\- Mam znajomego marynarza, powinienem was poznać ze sobą, on by cię przegadał może…  
\- O, to przed nim pan tutaj uciekł?  
\- Nie przed ni… przed nikim nie uciekam!! – poprawił się o sekundę za późno Smuga – Skąd w ogóle takie wrażenie?!  
Rod spojrzał na niego powoli, oceniając z uwagą zdystansowane, chłodne spojrzenie. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Zgadłem chyba po prostu.  
\- To źle zgadłeś – warknął Smuga i wyprzedził go o dwa kroki, by nie musieć kontynuować tej rozmowy.  
Rod uniósł wymownie brwi i nie skomentował tego, jak artystycznie ten człowiek komunikowaniem niewerbalnym przeczył wszystkiemu, co dopiero sam powiedział.  
\- Ale nie jest pan stąd – zagaił po może kwadransie gniewnej ciszy, zupełnie porzucając kwestię uciekania.  
\- Jestem znikąd.  
\- Mhm. Każdy jest skądś.  
\- Nie. Poważnie, jestem z kraju, którego nie ma na mapie.  
\- A. Rozumiem – Roda nie bardzo to przejęło, spytał więc z ciekawością – A sporo pan podróżuje?  
\- Nawet tak.  
\- Mhm… a gdzie pan był? – usiłował doczepić się jakiegoś tematu, by choć trochę ta rozmowa zaczęła przypominać dialog.  
\- Gdzie nie byłem będzie krócej… w Kanadzie jestem dopiero drugi raz, Alaskę mam na liście i oba bieguny. Resztę świata udało mi się zobaczyć… mniej lub bardziej…  
\- Ale wspaniały sposób na życie! – Rod pokiwał głową z radością.  
\- Czy ja wiem…  
\- No w końcu podjął pan taką a nie inną decyzję, tak? Coś panem kierowało, gdy dokonywał pan wyboru… - zawiesił głos, przyglądając się z uwagą sztywno wyprostowanym barkom, gdy przewodnik nadal nie raczył na niego spojrzeć.  
Smuga nie odpowiedział od razu, powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Daj ty mi już święty spokój, dzieciaku.  
Rod przewrócił oczami za jego plecami, wyraźnie średnio zadowolony z tej mało uprzejmej prośby bez opcji odmówienia.  
Nachmurzony, uznał, że pozwoli sobie samemu na wbicie rozmówcy ostatniej szpili, nim uzna, że w sumie to czemu nie, może sobie pomilczeć kilka chwil.  
\- Ale to chyba słaby pan jest w tym podróżowaniu, skoro nadal nie znalazł pan tego, czego pan szuka, a zwiedził pan cały świat.  
Smuga rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.  
\- Mówiłem już, że nie szukam…  
\- A tak. Pan nie szuka. Pan _ucieka_.  
Zatrzymał się. Na moment stanęli gwałtownie. Zimne spojrzenie szarych oczu wbiło się w twarz Roda. Smuga nie powiedział nic, ale samym wzrokiem dał mu do zrozumienia, że naprawdę należy mu się olbrzymi podziw za to, że jeszcze nie skrócił towarzysza o głowę.  
Bez słowa komentarza ruszył przed siebie, nie oglądając się na dzieciaka. Jak jego niemożliwie wkurzał ten smarkacz!  
Rod niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami.  
Ale nic nie powiedział, dogonił go po chwili i ukradkiem zerknął na zastygłą w gniewnej obojętności minę.  
Hm. No do łatwych w obejściu ten typ nie należał, to na pewno.  
Rod nie dręczył do już tamtego dnia.   
Ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że kotłujące się coraz bardziej myśli pod czaszką podróżnika uspokoiły się choć odrobinę. Wręcz odwrotnie. Kolejne godziny w ciszy, noc wypełniona mrozem, milczeniem i zadumą… to wszystko coraz bardziej utwierdzało go w tym, że mógł swego czasu popełnić wielki błąd.  
Że mógł chcąc dobrze, zrobić coś bardzo złego. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rod ignorowany być nie lubił, ale kolejnego dnia niewiele był w stanie na to poradzić.

Znów szli z ciszy. W tak drętwej, nieprzyjemnej ciszy, że chłopak zaczął żałować, że wcześniej w porę się nie zamknął.  
Teraz przewodnik już nie udawał niechęci. Po prostu się nie odzywał po za kilkoma koniecznymi komendami przy zbieraniu obozu, które wydał półsłówkami i zamilkł na dobre.  
Rod obserwował go cały czas, do południowej przerwy, na ile tylko mógł podczas brnięcia przez śniegi po zdradliwym terenie pełnym osuwisk, wystających korzeni i rozpadlin, w które mogły zsunąć się sanie.  
\- Obraził się pan na mnie? – nie wytrzymał wreszcie.  
Całkiem naturalnie zdumione spojrzenie uniosło się znad sprawdzanych uprzęży psów.  
\- Nie. A powinienem?  
\- No… - Rod niezręcznie rozłożył dłonie – Nic pan nie mówi od samego rana.   
\- Wyczerpałem limit gadania na pół roku.  
\- Czyli się pan obraził…  
Zamyślone spojrzenie znów na niego wróciło. Smuga powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Czemu niby miałbym?   
\- No bo wczoraj mówiłem…  
Przewodnik parsknął z rozbawieniem, ponownie pokręcił głową.  
\- Młody, wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno. Nie ma już w języku angielskim słów, którymi mógłbyś mnie urazić tak bardzo, żebym się na ciebie obraził, dobra? Jestem raczej istotą gruboskórną i z wieloletnim stażem wkurzania wszystkich wokół. Poważnie.   
Zawahał się na chwilę, skupiony na przepinaniu kawałka taśmy.  
\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że się nie odzywam akurat dlatego? – spytał po chwili jakoś niepewnie.  
Rod słabo skinął głową. Poczuł się znacznie pewniej, gdy towarzysz znów lekko się uśmiechnął i zapewnił:  
\- Młody. Jesteś w takim wieku, że mógłbyś być moim dzieciakiem. Biorę na to poprawkę, nim ewentualnie nabrałbym ochoty na złożenie cię czemuś w ofierze albo się na ciebie obraził, jasne? Po za tym… - urwał i chwilę w milczeniu kruszył lód z wiązania pasów – Po za tym nie mówiłeś też jakoś bardzo od rzeczy.  
\- Mogłem mieć rację?  
\- Tego nie powiedziałem – parsknął Smuga i Rod rozluźnił się już zupełnie, słysząc znajomy ton.  
Odważył się nawet spytać go po chwili:  
\- No to czemu się pan nie odzywał tak długo?  
\- To nie jest długo – mruknął wykrętnie podróżnik.  
\- A jak najdłużej udało się panu z nikim nie rozmawiać?  
\- Cóż… na wyprawach, gdzie jestem tylko ja, mogę gadać ze sobą tylko w myśli. Więc długo, obiektywnie długo zdarzało mi się nie odzywać do drugiego człowieka.   
\- Ja bym nie dał rady – orzekł Rod, z cieniem smutku oceniając, że wobec tego jego przewodnik musi być skrajnym przypadkiem odludka i trudno mu się dziwić, że drażnił go rozgadany dzieciak.  
\- Co do tego nie ma wątpliwości.  
\- Ta… to czemu pan się nie odzywał teraz?   
Smuga westchnął ciężko, pokręcił głową.  
\- Możemy uznać, że jednak się obraziłem? – zaproponował.  
Rod kategorycznie zaoponował.  
\- No ale ja widzę, że pan musi z kimś pogadać! I umiem słuchać, więc postaram się pomóc i…  
\- Dzieciaku, poważnie, nie, dziękuję.  
\- Ja nie chcę być namolny – przekonywał Rod cicho – Ale…  
\- Namawianie kogoś usilnie jest tak jakby tożsame z byciem namolnym, nie sądzisz?  
\- Ale jedyną alternatywą jest gadanie do siebie albo psów! One panu chyba za bardzo nie pomogą!   
\- A kto powiedział, że chcę lub potrzebuję czyjejkolwiek pomocy? – przewodnik posłał mu znużone spojrzenie.   
\- Ja po obserwowaniu pana przez trzy dni.  
Podróżnik po namyśle wskazał go palcem i orzekł sucho:  
\- To żaden argument.  
Rod z cichym pomrukiem ciężkiej rezygnacji wzniósł oczy do nieba, gdy na tym rozmowa się skończyła i przewodnik ruszył do sań, by dokończyć szykowania do dalszej drogi.  
\- Nie może mi pan po prostu powiedzieć? Skąd pan wie, że bym panu nie mógł pomóc?  
\- Wiem.  
\- Dobra, to inaczej. Niech pan wybierze jedną z opcji, dobra? Pierwsza: mam cię dosyć, Rod, więc siedzę cicho, żebyś zamknął jadaczkę. Druga: muszę coś przemyśleć i trwa to trzecią dobę. Trzecia: wysiadł mi głos, bo od dawna z nikim nie gadałem i…  
\- Rod – przerwał mu Smuga spokojnie – O co ci chodzi? Ja nic od ciebie nie chcę, więc czemu do czorta nie dasz mi spokoju?  
\- Bo mi pan pomógł!  
\- I temu mnie dręczysz?  
\- Nie – Rod cierpliwie podjął temat – Pomógł mi pan coś zrozumieć. Chcę się odwdzięczyć.  
Smuga posłał mu zrezygnowane spojrzenie.  
\- Dobrze. Zatem. Rod, byłbym niewymownie zobowiązany, gdybyś sobie odpuścił i…  
\- I pozwolił panu rozmyślać sobie bez celu o tym jakiś miesiąc łażąc samemu po bezdrożach Kanady? – dokończył za niego Rod.  
Zmęczone spojrzenie znów na niego wróciło.  
\- Chyba cię nie lubię.   
\- Dlatego, że mam rację?  
\- Dlatego, że nie rozumiesz, co znaczy słowo „nie, dziękuję”.  
\- Technicznie to są dwa słowa.  
\- Nie czepiaj się słówek!  
\- Pan się czepiał ile jest oceanów!  
Smuga pierwszy uznał bezsensowność tej rozmowy. Bardzo powoli uniósł na niego wykończony wymianą poglądów wzrok.  
\- Jeśli ci powiem, czemu byłem cicho, zamkniesz się i dasz mi spokój z tym zbawianiem mnie na siłę?  
\- Tak – Rod energicznie skinął głową.  
\- Musiałem coś przemyśleć i ułożyć sobie w głowie, po prostu.  
\- O, rozumiem. Co takiego?  
Smuga zdążył już ruszyć saniami, spojrzał na niego przez bark i spytał z jasnym zdumieniem:  
\- Co?  
\- No, co takiego musiał pan przemyśleć? Wie pan, to żadna rewelacja, że pan myślał, to akurat wiedziałem. Póki nie powie mi pan, o co chodziło, umowa jest nieważna.  
\- Tak, stanowczo cię nie lubię.  
Rod parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Tak, wyczułem to mniej więcej między podgrzewaniem mi obiadu a nocnej pogawędce o życiu.  
Smugę nagle zainteresował chyba horyzont, bo nie spojrzał na dzieciaka przez bardzo długą chwilę. W końcu ponurym głosem mruknął:  
\- Musiałem sobie uporządkować pewne fakty, przemyśleć coś i…  
\- Co takiego? – nagabywał niestrudzenie Rod.  
\- Swoją relację z kimś.  
\- A, już rozumiem! – ucieszył się chłopak na to.  
\- Nie rozumiesz – otrzymał kwaśną odpowiedź.  
\- Rozumiem. Dotarło do pana, że pan też szuka kogoś takiego, jak mój Wabi i teraz usiłuje pan to przetrawić.   
\- Że co? – zimny wzrok odwrócił się na niego pomimo szybkiego tempa marszu – Nie, wcale nie.  
\- Oczywiście… - westchnął Rod, jakby to on tutaj był strudzonym życiem opiekunem nierozgarniętego emocjonalnie dzieciaka.  
\- No tak, to naprawdę nie o to chodzi.  
\- Pana Wabi jest daleko, prawda?  
\- Nie mam żadnego „mojego Wabiego”, skąd w ogóle taki pomysł, na litość boską?!  
\- No bo pan mnie rozumiał od razu… - odparł niepewnie Rod – I mówił pan to tak, jakby…  
\- Jakbym co?  
\- Jakby sam pan to kiedyś musiał odkryć i zrozumieć. Pan wiedział, o czym pan mówi, gdy mówił pan o wyborach, decyzjach i tym, że ktoś jest czyjś.   
\- Umiem sobie wiele wyobrazić i umiem się dobrze wczuć w sytuację innych – uciął chłodno podróżnik.   
\- Szkoda, że nie umie pan równie dobrze kłamać.   
Smuga zatrzymał się i posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie.  
\- Ja cię naprawdę zaraz zostawię na pastwę losu.  
Rod wzruszył lekko ramionami, jakoś nieszczególnie przyjmując do siebie ową groźbę. Ale zamilkł na całe kilka minut, po prostu idąc obok i co jakiś czas zerkając na zastygłą w obojętnym wyrazie twarz przewodnika.   
\- Długo go pan zna? – spytał wreszcie cicho.  
\- Kogo?  
\- Byle kogo. Długo go pan zna?  
\- Kilkanaście lat – mruknął po chwili namysłu.  
\- To długo. Nawet bardzo długo. Jesteście przyjaciółmi?  
\- Zależy o kim…  
\- To pan niech wybierze, o kim mówimy. Ja o to nie pytam. Skoro od razu pomyślał pan o kimś konkretnym, to o tego kogoś tutaj chodzi, tak? – Rod bez emocji wzruszył ramionami i spytał po krótkim milczeniu – A jaki on jest?  
\- Hm?  
\- No opowiedziałem panu o Wabim. Teraz pana kolei.  
\- On nie jest dla mnie taki, jak dla ciebie Wabi, jasne?  
\- Jasne. Jak pan woli. Więc?   
Otrzymał ciężkie westchnięcie, jakby mu kazali zastąpić Syzyfa w targaniu tego cholernego głazu na górę.  
\- Cóż… to mądry człowiek. Bardzo mądry.  
\- Mhm. I?  
\- Mam ci go opisać?  
\- Jeśli pan chce… - Rod wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie chcę o tym nawet rozmawiać i chyba to okazałem.  
\- Ale ja wcale nie kazałem panu mówić akurat o nim, sam pan go wybrał, gdy spytałem bezosobowo – zauważył ze spokojem.  
\- Ty lepiej miej dobry powód, dzieciaku, dla którego nie miałbym cię wrzucić do tej rzeki, jak już tam dotrzemy – syknął Smuga sucho.  
Rod uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Bo mnie pan lubi. Bo myślę, że pomaga mi pan ze względu na kogoś. Że się panu z komuś kojarzę…  
\- Skąd ty… wysunąłeś taki wniosek? – poprawił się w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Jest pan bardzo cierpliwy i wszystko mi tłumaczy. I myśli pan też za mnie, dba o mnie jakbym sam sobie nie poradził. Zwykli ludzie tak nie robią…  
\- Nazwałeś mnie niezwykłym?  
\- Poniekąd. Po prostu uważam, że nawet jeśli pan się nie przyzna, ma pan pod opieką dziecko… albo pan miał. I to widać. Poważnie, byłby pan wspaniałym rodzicem.  
Gorzki uśmiech podkreślił tylko zimny dystans w spojrzeniu, które na nim spoczęło.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę, ile średnio bezpiecznych rzeczy mnie wciąż spotyka, szczerze wątpię, czy bym się nadawał na czyjegokolwiek opiekuna, o rodzicu nie wspominając.  
\- Może i tak, ale za to pan rozumie.  
\- Rozumiem, co rozumiem?  
\- Ludzi.   
Smuga zaśmiał się krótko, bez krzty rozbawienia.  
\- No takiej herezji to ja dawno nie słyszałem.  
\- Mnie pan zrozumiał znacznie szybciej niż ja sam.  
\- Jednorazowy traf w zgadywaniu.  
\- Wcale nie – upierał się spokojnie Rod.  
Zniecierpliwiony rozmową, podróżnik posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie, w którym tlił się gniew.  
\- No czegoś mnie się uczepił? Mówię wyraźnie i to już któryś raz z rzędu, że nie. Pomyliłeś się. Nie mam żadnego odpowiednika twojego Wabiego w swoim życiu, nie nadaję się na rodzica, nie rozumiem ludzi i nie chcę z tobą o tym rozmawiać. Koniec dyskusji!   
Rod chwilę w ciężkiej ciszy patrzył za oddalającym się bez jednego słowa więcej przewodnikiem. Dogonił go, nie odezwał się przez kolejne pół godziny. Tylko patrzył.   
Ale akurat złość przeszła mu szybko, więc Smuga westchnął z rezygnacją i pierwszy się odezwał, nieco przepraszająco:  
\- Po prostu nie umiem z ludźmi rozmawiać, jasne?  
\- Widzę – Rod bez zmieszania skinął głową.  
\- Przez grzeczność mógłbyś się nie zgodzić – mruknął kwaśno.  
\- Ale ma pan rację – odparł Rod spokojnie.  
\- Chyba źle cię usłyszałem…  
\- Ma pan rację – Rod cierpliwie wytrzymał spojrzenie pełne satysfakcji – Pomyliłem się. Nie ma pan w życiu żadnego swojego Wabiego – poczekał chwilę i dokończył ze spokojem – To pan jest czyimś Wabim.  
Smuga drgnął, posłał mu groźne spojrzenie, ale nie zdążył się odezwać. Chłopak zakończył temat dosadnym stwierdzeniem:  
\- Zrozumiał pan to, gdy mi pan tłumaczył o tym, ile Wabi dla mnie znaczy i gdy ja tłumaczyłem panu, że przebyłbym dla niego cały świat. I to pana przeraziło, bo dostrzegł pan, że ktoś dla pana też coś takiego by zrobił… albo już zrobił. Dlatego nic pan nie mówił od wtedy. Otworzyłem panu oczy na coś.  
Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi i nie otrzymał jej.  
Dwóch łowców szło w ciszy przez śniegi ku rzece i żaden z nich nie kwapił się do mówienia czegokolwiek.   
Tylko spojrzenie starszego z nich spochmurniało wyraźnie w posępnej zadumie. 

****

Nad rzekę dotarli czwartego dnia krótko po świcie.

Rod nie skomentował nijak faktu, że przewodnik bez narzekania przedłużył ich wspólną podróż. W ogóle nie próbował już zmuszać go do trudnych rozmów. Znów zaczął gadać sam, zadowalając się biernym udziałem Smugi poprzez słuchanie i nieprzerywanie.  
Urwał gadanie nad rzeką, nawet nie trudząc się dokończeniem opowieści o podróży przez lasy.  
Odbiegł przez wysoki śnieg na skarpę i potoczył wokoło rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie ma ich – wydusił cicho, bo zakopana w śniegu okolica była wręcz przeraźliwie pusta.  
Smuga zatrzymał zaprzęg koło brzegu, w bezpiecznej odległości od zdradliwego lodu, do którego miał naprawdę minimalne zaufanie.   
Rzeka była skuta lodem przy brzegach, tylko środek wartkiego nurtu nie dał się zmrozić. Skarpy pokrywał świeży śnieg, który napadał w nocy. Mróz trzymał cały świat w brutalnych okowach, tak, że nawet las zdawał się zamilknąć w bezruchu.   
\- Gdzie zwykle obozują?  
\- Za przesieką, tam jest chata. Stąd zawsze widać dym. I ludzi, gdy są. No i nie czuć dymu… ani śladów nie ma – Rod rozglądał się wokoło, jakby jakimś cudem był w stanie przeoczyć dotychczas jasny dowód obecności myśliwych w okolicy i teraz mógł go dostrzec.  
Smuga też chwilę w ciszy sondował otoczenie wzrokiem, nim wstrząsnął głową i uznał powoli:  
\- Może obozują nieco dalej…?  
\- Albo ruszyli inną drogą – mruknął Rod cicho, zrezygnowanym tonem – Przecież nie ustaliliśmy miejsca spotkania.  
Przewodnik spojrzał na niego z namysłem.  
\- Słuchaj no, dzieciaku, nie po to się tutaj wlekliśmy, żeby teraz się poddawać. Pomóż mi szukać brodu do przekroczenia rzeki.   
\- Pomoże mi pan?  
\- A co, mam cię tutaj zostawić? – westchnął podróżnik, przyglądając się uważnie rzece.  
\- Mógłby pan… umowa była do rzeki.  
\- A do diabła z umowami. Nie gadaj, tylko szukajmy brodu. Myśliwi rzadko zmieniają trakt w tych stronach. Jeśli poszli już dalej, znajdziemy ich ślady. Do roboty.  
Rod nie ociągał się już, ocknął się z początkowego poczucia przegrania całej sprawy.   
Brodu szukali długo, zwały śniegu i piętrzące się, ostre krawędzie lodu odstraszająco broniły dostępu do wody.  
Przez cały ten czas Rod miał wrażenie, że to on teraz jest mniej zaangażowany w działanie. Milczący wciąż uparcie podróżnik skupił się na znalezieniu dogodnego przejścia, rozglądał się po lesie i jawnie szukał śladu myśliwych.  
\- Dziękuję panu – mruknął niepewnie Rod po jakimś czasie.  
\- Podziękujesz mi, gdy znajdziemy Wabiego. Teraz cicho, liczę.  
\- Co takiego…?  
\- Nie wyruszyli dawno temu – Smuga nie spojrzał na niego, gapił się na rzekę – Bród jest nieruszany od bardzo dawna.   
\- Więc?  
\- Więc jesteśmy tutaj pierwsi.  
\- Albo poszli inną drogą… - dodał cicho Rod – A jeśli tak, to cała ta nasza wycieczka była bez sensu.   
\- Ej, a gdzie się podziała deklaracja dążenia na koniec świata? – Smuga posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.  
Rod westchnął ciężko, pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie wiem. Może nie miałem racji?  
Podróżnik oderwał się od wzmacniania wiązania sań do uprzęży. Wyprostował się i podszedł do Roda powoli, patrząc na niego z niezmąconym spokojem.  
\- Miałeś, dzieciaku. Miałeś tę swoją cholerną rację, jasne? Masz ją nadal i nadal chcesz ruszyć za nim, jeśli nas aż tak wyprzedzili. I ci pomogę go dogonić. Ale teraz zamknij jadaczkę i mi pomóż. A jak jeszcze raz usłyszę tak zrezygnowany ton, to idziesz jako pierwszy przez tę wodę i mam gdzieś, że jest zimna jak diabli, jasne?  
Rod patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Pokiwał głową.  
\- Jasne – odparł cicho, z przejęciem obserwując spokojną determinację bijącą od całej postaci Smugi – Wie pan co?  
\- No co znów…?  
\- Jak pan tak dalej będzie mi pomagał, braknie panu opcji wmawiania mi i sobie, że nie ma pan serca.  
Smuga ostentacyjnie rozłożył ręce, już stojąc przy brodzie.  
\- Nie słyszę cię, za głośny szum – odparł z godnością.  
Rod parsknął śmiechem i nic już nie powiedział. Nie musiał. Ciepły błysk, który wrócił do jego oczu, rozganiając ponurą akceptację porażki, mówił sam za siebie.

Przebycie rzeki zajęło im znacznie dłużej niż początkowo zakładał podróżnik. Woda gnała z gór, rwącym prądem niszcząc wszystko na swej drodze. Bezpieczne przekroczenie jej graniczyło z cudem.  
I dlatego gdy nareszcie dotarli do drewnianej chaty myśliwych za lasem koło rzeki, obaj byli zbyt wyczerpani, by mówić cokolwiek.   
Rod zajął się rozpalaniem w kominku, suszeniem sprzętu i odzieży. Smuga wziął na siebie opiekę nad psami, które najdotkliwiej odczuły zimno i siłę rzeki.  
Śladów myśliwych nadal nie znaleźli. W chacie od dawna nikogo nie było, szlaki były nieprzetarte.  
Smuga z ciężką rezygnacją sam zrozumiał wynik rekonesansu.  
Myśliwych tutaj nie było. I to na nim spoczywał ciężar wyjaśnienia tego dzieciakowi tak, by go nie załamać.  
Chwilę stał w zadumie przed brodem, sondując otoczenie wzrokiem. Nie mieli żadnej gwarancji, że Mukkoki i Wabi przebywali gdziekolwiek w okolicy.  
A nawet jeśli to nie bardzo był w stanie…  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał się nagle, tknięty czymś i wytrącony z dotychczasowego sposobu szukania rozwiązania nowego problemu.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Miał cholerną nadzieję, że ten cały Wabi choć trochę uważał w szkole i może szczęśliwie zna ten jeden kod, albo może po prostu Mukkoki posłucha instynktu, gdy mu się coś delikatnie zasugeruje.  
Spokojnie wyjął z kabury rewolwer, uniósł go wysoko, celując znacznie nad linię lasu.  
Kilka kul to przecież niewielka cena za uniknięcie błąkania się po pustkowiach z załamanym młodzikiem.   
Huk strzału rozdarł nocną ciszę i poniósł się hen w las, niesiony w mroźnym powietrzu i zwielokrotniony pobliską wodą.  
Drugi. Trzeci.   
Chwila przerwy.  
Trzy strzały jeden po drugim, wręcz serią poszły w niebo.  
\- Co pan robi?! – krzyknął przerażony Rod, wybiegając z chaty na dudniący dźwięk kanonady.  
\- Wzywam pomoc – Smuga wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.  
\- Ale po co nam pomoc?  
\- Jeśli w okolicy są myśliwi, przyjdą do nas – podróżnik nadal nie wydawał się przejęty – Gdyby nawet nie byli to nasi myśliwi, to może będą wiedzieć coś o nich. No co tak patrzysz? Wracaj do chaty i rób obiad!  
Oszołomiony Rod powoli pokiwał głową, jeszcze wolniej wrócił do chaty, oglądając się za siebie, jak Smuga ładował znów rewolwer.  
Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.  
Ale miał nadzieję, że przewodnik wie, jak wiele to dla Roda znaczyło.

Kanonada rozległa się jeszcze dwukrotnie, potem Smuga wrócił do chatki, mrucząc pod nosem, że mu zimno i ma nadzieję, że Rod poradził sobie z jakże odpowiedzialnym zadaniem przygotowania żarcia na ogniu.  
Suszyli się i grzali aż do wieczora, jednak Smuga nijak nie okazał po sobie znużenia kolejnym dniem straconym dla czyjejś sprawy. Zupełnie jakby Rod przestał go wkurzać.

Myśliwi przybyli wraz z kończącym się dniem.   
Sześciu zdrożonych ludzi zatrzymało się przed rzeką, ledwie ujrzało dym bijący z komina chatki.  
Strzelili w powietrze, by przywołać kogoś, kto wywołał tamto zamieszanie.  
Smuga wyszedł pierwszy, ocenił uważnie ubranie i broń myśliwych. Jeden z nich, starszy na pewno był Indianinem.   
\- Hop, hop! – padł donośny okrzyk, a ten głos był młody, silny i zdrowo zaniepokojony – Słyszeliśmy strzały!  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie zdążył odkrzyknąć, że a jakże, on to odpowiada za wszczęcie tego alarmu, ale się do żadnej odpowiedzialności nie poczuwa.  
Minął go rozpędzony młody człowiek, który pomimo mroku rozpoznał głos krzyczący z drugiej strony rzeki.  
\- Wabi, Wabi!! – poniósł się okrzyk.  
Smuga skrzywił się.  
\- Uprzedzaj, jak masz się tak drzeć – syknął pozornie ciężko.  
Ale Rod był zbyt uradowany, by wziąć to na poważnie.  
\- Dziękuję panu… - wydusił poruszonym głosem – Bardzo panu dziękuję… ja nie wiem jak mam panu…   
Ciężka dłoń oparła się o jego bark.  
\- Pomogłeś mi bardziej, niż sam możesz przypuszczać, dzieciaku. Jesteśmy kwita, a raczej jeśli ktoś tutaj ma dług, to ja.  
Rod nie rozumiał chwilę.  
\- Czy pan…  
\- Zniesiesz jeszcze moje towarzystwo do rana? – wskazał gęsty las wokoło – Po nocy nie chce mi się samemu plątać.  
\- Myślałem, że pójdzie pan z nami może…  
\- Nie mogę – podróżnik uśmiechnął się zagadkowo – Już i tak zbyt długo tutaj siedziałem.  
Ruszył ku brzegowi, by pomóc myśliwym w przeprawie.  
\- Dalej pan będzie uciekał… - mruknął cicho Rod.  
Spojrzenie uniosło się na niego ze spokojem.  
\- Nie. Właściwie to uznałem, że wypadałoby dać się odszukać komuś, kto zapewne przebyłby za mną sto oceanów.  
Twarz Roda rozjaśnił uśmiech.  
\- A teraz skończ gadać i bierz linę – uciął przewodnik, wracając do suchego, spokojnego tonu, który odpychał cały świat.   
Rod wiedział jednak swoje. 

I wiedział, że będzie mu brakować tego pozornie nieprzychylnie nastawionego do ludzi podróżnika, którego imienia nigdy nie poznał.

Wiedział, że będzie miał nadzieję, że któregoś dnia znów go spotka… może w faktorii, może w sercu lasu, a może na samym krańcu świata… ale gdzieś spotka go na pewno.   
Dla takich ludzi jak oni świat jest przecież mały.

Mały i pełen tylu jeszcze kłopotów, w które można się władować przy okazji, a dzięki temu poznać kogoś, z kim zderza nas przewrotny, bezczelnie śmiejący się Los.


End file.
